glaïeuls multicolore
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Al principio se da el primer paso, luego el segundo, y... con el transcurso del andar, uno ya verá a dónde le dirigirá el camino./Laviyuu, Yuuvi.
1. Primera confesión

**Pareja:** Laviyuu, Yuvi.

 **Desclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

 _ **Primera confesión**_

* * *

Lavi había creado el rumor, de que el día que Kanda se enamorara y se viera en la necesidad de dar el primer paso; cometería seppuku.

Su rumor fue rápidamente aceptado por aquellos que no tenían idea de lo que era un sepukku, y esos que sabían el significado, se quedaban un tiempo planteándose la idea. Obviamente ante toda esta problemática social —o más bien, porque Lavi no tenía pelos en la lengua para plantear su teoría todo el tiempo— Kanda se encontraba ampliamente molesto.

—Yo no haría semejante cosa por una bobada —increpaba mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda —. Eres un estúpido, ahora todo el mundo habla de lo mismo.

Lavi en todas las ocasiones reía, y creaba unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos —él amaba su bienestar físico, gracias—. Al poco tiempo, solía botar alguna escusa que hacía validar su estúpido razonamiento.

—Mira, eres japonés y… quieres ser Samurai.

—Yo no quiero ser Samurai. Además ellos no se cortarían el estómago por semejante mierda.

—Y claramente eres pésimo socializando, y todavía peor dando a conocer tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué sentimientos?

Lavi resopló, mofándose. Es que Kanda era el colmo en cuanto a aceptar cosas, era tan malo que Lavi estaba dispuesto a ponerlo a su nivel de desentendido sentimental.

—Todos. Mira, siquiera puedes llamar a Lenalee tu amiga e imagínate en el romance.

—Yo ya salí con alguien, idiota.

—Ella se te declaró y hasta ahora no hablaste con nadie de tu luto.

Tras sus palabras se quedaron en breve silencio. La muerte de la novia de Kanda, había acontecido hace un tiempo relativamente largo, pero era obvio que el japonés no pudo superar tal evento. Lavi botó un suspiro incómodo, maldiciendo su lengua larga y su común poco tacto. Pero como la culpa era un sentimiento que se le resbalaba rápido, prosiguió:

—Así que no darías nunca el primer paso, estoy seguro. Hasta dudo que sepas coquetear con alguien.

—Para esas cosas no se necesita coquetear.

—Entonces debes decirlo y en eso también eres pésimo.

La conversación se había repetido una infinidad de veces en ese único mes, y Lavi por su misma experiencia, tras su último intercambio de palabras, supo que era hora de dar pie a una larga maratón. Sabiendo que ahora unos cuantos centímetros no serían barrera alguna, para la ira de Yuu. En cambio, ni bien dio unos cuantos pasos, Kanda le agarró de la muñeca y no le dejó moverse.

Lavi ya vio en ese momento la muerte, su cuerpo descuartizado y hasta sintió el aroma de la morgue. Su mayor arrepentimiento, era que no acabó de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca de Bookman.

—Estoy cansando de ti y tu estúpida teoría.

—Bueno, ya, de acuerdo, tal vez exageré con el sepukku.

—¿Tal vez?

Lavi vio en ese momento a Kanda, con una expresión que argumentaba que hasta ahí podía ir su disculpa. Él creía firmemente que Kanda era pésimo expresando sentimientos, y que prefería matarse antes que dar a conocer lo que siente. En el peor de los casos, la víctima sería su objeto de deseo.

¿Era una mala imagen? Tal vez, pero Lavi quería sentir cierta empatía con alguien.

Kanda parecía no encontrar ni puta gracia a lo dicho, y su ceño fruncido le gritaba que ya todo iría a los puños. Pero en cambio…

—Sal conmigo.

* * *

 _Quería subir esta historia una vez tenga hechos unos 8 episodios; por desgracia solo hice de momento unos cinco, pero como en San Valentín quería hacer algo para la fecha._

 _En lo demás, ¿qué es esto? Es una simple serie de historias, de lo más fluffy y liviano que puedo hacer de ellos. Sí, soy fan de lo denso, de lo que termina mal, la angustia, drama y tal, pero... cuando me gusta una pareja tanto como el Laviyuu, significa que puedo ver entre ellos algo más que malos finales y cosas tristes, sino que... tal vez podría haber algo bueno, en algún momento o lugar. Y en sí, como fan de ellos, igual me gusta imaginarme cosas lindas, porque sí, hay una parte algo cursi en mí -aunque igual este fic no entra muy bien en el tópico de empalagoco... creo-._

 _Ah, este fic se actualizará por semana o semana y media. Así que tendrán su lectura ligera de forma seguida._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_

 _PD: Para los fans de "Hey Yuu", les digo que no dejé la historia. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el nuevo episodio y demás. Espero puedan entender. Hasta otra._


	2. Primer rechazo

_**Primer rechazo**_

* * *

Lavi se quedó hecho piedra. Se volvió una estatua de concreto, se… parecía a un conejo asustado, que se congeló en su mismo lugar a causa del pavor.

Y él, aun siendo una estatua, cuando llegó a compararse con ese animalito peludo; salió del hechizo. Porque… bueno, no era un conejo, además que al pensar en los parientes de la liebre, su mente se desviaba al hecho de que sí, él era comparado con ese animal, y que… dicho apodo fue dado por… Kanda. Y ese era un sobrenombre muy lindo, por cierto.

Siempre pensó que Kanda no era consciente del mote tierno, pero ahora, en ese preciso instante él…

—No. —ante el nerviosismo botó una risilla, que muy convincente no era, pero muy halagadora tampoco podía ser—. No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Kanda arrugó el entrecejo, y con esa mueca, le increpó que todo lo dicho era cierto, y le acusaba de idiota, también... semejante expresión podía ser interpretada como una amenaza de muerte. Algo así como un: _«Voy a hacer que tú cometas el maldito seppuku, hijo de puta»._

Sin lugar a dudas Yuu era un romántico.

—Te pregunto porque yo no creo algún día en mi vida estar interesado.

Y Lavi, por su parte, también era una persona muy dada a ser sutil y tener buen tacto.

Ambos eran un amor de gente, ¿eh?

—Bien. —Kanda respondió. Tenía las orejas sonrosadas, y al final de tan pequeña sentencia había un retintín incómodo. Lavi se hizo al loco, por supuesto.

—En serio, ¿todo bien?

Yuu no se dignó a decir más, y en cambio en-rectó aún más su espalda, y dio camino a… la dirección usual que tomaba para ir a su casa. Alguien que tuviera sus tornillos bien puestos lo hubiera dejado ir, y vería cómo arreglar las cosas cuando todo se haya enfriado lo suficiente —porque Lavi no estaba dispuesto a perder la facilidad de su presente, y hasta no quería derrumbar su precaria amistad— pero…

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

—Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

Kanda entrecerró los ojos, y a nueva cuenta pareció querer insultarlo. Esta vez como que lo hizo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Una risa absurda, maleducada, y realmente incontrolable sobresalió de la garganta de Lavi. Es que en serio, de tantas personas en este basto mundo, justo tenía que gustarle a Kanda. No a Lenalee, no a Allen, no a Arystar Krory o… el vecino de enfrente con el que compartía saludos en su rutina diaria. Sino a Kanda, señor malhablado, eterno ceño fruncido, el tipo que odiaba hasta el hecho de ser tocado. Al intocable Kanda. Vaya que si no fuera que… era él mismo, juraría que hasta hizo un trato sucio con el diablo.

Era una lástima que no se sentía nada dispuesto a corresponderlo. Ya que jamás le vio con esos ojos y… Bookman le colgaría de las bolas si decidía enfocarse en sus hormonas antes que en su éxito académico.

Así que…

—¿Lo puedo tomar como un sí?

* * *

Sí, ese es nuestro querido Lavi, jajaja.

Aquí está nuevo episodio, y anuncio que en serio esto se publicará cada dos semanas. ¿A que suena lindo? –me tengo que apresurar a escribir-.

Gracias por los comentarios del anterior episodios y… ¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	3. Primera crisis existencial… en el campo

_**Primera crisis existencial… en el campo amoroso**_

* * *

Kanda le demostró —y muy bien— que él jamás —nunca en esta vida, y mucho menos por un tonto conejo— cometería seppuku tras confesarse, ni menos se martirizaría al ser cruelmente rechazado. Es más, por su orgullo exacerbado la vida continuó como siempre.

No hubo cambio alguno en su rutina, Kanda le seguía hablando como siempre, seguía frunciendo el ceño, seguía con los comentarios cortantes, amenazas de muerte, y a veces ambos se quejaban acerca de la asquerosa persona que era Komui Lee. No cambió nada, pero así nada de nada. Fue hasta tal punto la cosa, que Lavi por un momento creyó haber soñado la confesión apresurada e incómoda. Llegó a tal punto su descolocación, que… no le quedó más que verlo y analizar el escenario.

Ese fue un craso error, por cierto.

Pero bueno, intentó ver alguna señal. Una referencia que le mostrara de forma ineludible que su amigo estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de él. Trabajo que era imposible de lograr para cualquier ser humano.

Hasta en una conversación que tuvo con Bookman —conversación donde usó la carta de: _«En el supuesto caso de que le guste a uno de mis amigos, ¿cuál crees que sería?»_ — no recibió de respuesta más que: _«La señorita Lee jamás se interesó en ti. Así que deja de comerte el coco por estupideces»._ Respuesta que por cierto, le dejó en claro, que Bookman tampoco había podido notar ninguna señal del interés tan bien guardado por Kanda.

Y al sentirse un loco, mentiroso de pacotilla que logró convencerse hasta a sí mismo —y al saber que se ponía verdaderamente tenso cuando se sentía perdido— decidió meter al causante de sus males en su duelo. Sí, fue con Kanda. En la mañana de un domingo… a las cinco de la madrugada.

Y tras pasar el obstáculo de la puerta principal —donde, por cierto, entró cual ladrón…— no tuvo ni el recato de intentar despertarlo a las buenas. Solo se subió a la cama, lo sacudió del hombro, y cuando le vio abrir los ojos, preguntó:

—¿Por qué te gusto?

Kanda pestañeó repetidas veces antes de poder enfocarse en su rostro, y cuando lo hizo de un manotazo lo tiró de la cama. Lavi miserable, cansado, y casi con la certeza de estar loco, volvió a abrir la boca.

—La anterior semana, me dijiste que te gustaba, ¿es cierto?

—A la mierda, ¿cómo entraste?

—Eso no es lo que estaba preguntando.

—Pero eso me importa para que llame a la policía.

—¡Yuu!

Kanda botó un suspiro, entornó los ojos, y se movió incómodo en la cama. Un pie salió fuera de la comodidad de su lecho, y parecía que otra parte de su cuerpo no estaba dispuesta a salir de su rutina habitual que comenzaba dentro de otros treinta minutos.

—Sal de aquí.

—No hasta que respondas mi pregunta.

—¡Sal, o si no te juro que…!

—Pero…

Harto de todo el sinsentido, Kanda salió de su cama, lo levantó del suelo tirando de su bufanda y a malas formas lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Pero siendo que no era ningún idiota, y estando muy consciente del hecho de que si Lavi se decidía por saber, barra, hacer algo, siempre lo lograba —siempre hacía lo que se le antojaba el malnacido— dijo en rápidas y escuetas palabras:

—Tengo malos gustos, así que no sé muy bien por qué. A diferencia de ti yo no miento y… —esto lo dijo a la par que agarraba la perrilla de la puerta—. Más te vale nunca más joder mis mañanas, estúpido conejo.

Tras esas palabras le cerró la puerta en la cara, y Lavi tuvo que pestañear dos veces antes de decidir que esta nueva confesión era más surrealista que la anterior… Pero entre todo había un consuelo.

—No estoy loco —se dijo, mientras deseaba que alguien le diera palmadas en la espalda a signo de felicitación.

* * *

Esto tenía que ser cada dos semanas, ¿no?

Bueno, lo siento, tenía la intención de ser firme, porque hasta tenía los episodios hechos, pero... un tiempo me hundí en exámenes, luego estúpidamente viajé sin llevarme mis episodios para publicar en ese otro lado, me enfermé de varicela y luego... la vida universitaria me volvió a reclamar, así que... lo siento mucho, pero mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Y bueno, nuevo episodio, Lavi da vueltas, yo doy vueltas y así son las cosas.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	4. Primer intento de seppuku

_**Primer… ¿intento de seppuku?**_

* * *

A la par que veía los cuchillos que secaba por… órdenes de Bookman, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo cambiaban las cosas, los papeles, las creencias… la vida. Todo en tan solo medio año. Odiaba haber muerto por su propia boca.

Odiaba… a ese maldito de Eros, o… ¿Anteros?*. Sí, se le hacía que todo era cosa de Anteros. Anteros y su maldita venganza. Porque esto era venganza, ¿no? Tener la certeza de corresponder sentimientos, tras meses de no tocar el tema, tras burlarse abiertamente cuando se dio la propuesta.

La verdad no tenía las agallas para hablar de este cambio con Kanda. Y también no le apetecía que Bookman note que su vida académica, social y personal se estaba desmenuzando, porque no estaba pudiendo dormir bien, al pensar en _por qué_ , _cómo_ llegó a caer en trampa tan fea como la del amor. _Cómo…_

En un ataque de dramatismo que era más fingido que real, gritó desde la cocina:

—Panda, los cuchillos me llaman. Creo que cometeré seppuku.

El viejo que no sabía —de momento— nada del tema —porque si lo supiera, le obligaría a realizar lo dicho— masculló.

—Si lo haces más te vale no ensuciar el suelo.

—Viejo, eres una mierda.

—Y yo me pregunto por qué adopté a semejante chico…

Ofendido guardó los cubiertos en la alacena —y que conste, ninguno se quedó en su mano— y luego, por el cansancio dado por tantos días de insomnio, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

El problema había empezado al poco tiempo de la segunda confesión. O más bien empezó porque volvió a perderse y sentirse inseguro acerca de los sentimientos que Kanda decía sentir, y lo poco perceptible que eran. También se podía decir, que todo empezó porque Lavi se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente inseguro de su capacidad de observación y lectura de terceros. Todo empezó… porque no podía dejar de mirar a Kanda.

Había empezado por intentar discernir algún signo de enamoramiento. Algún sonrojo, alguna sonrisa, un comportamiento diferente… algo. Por ende, con mucho esfuerzo logró notar lo que buscaba. Como miradas fugaces, pupilas dilatas y una irritabilidad medianamente disimulada, para cuando Lavi estaba junto a otras personas. Y con eso se suponía que la cosa debería haber terminado, pero… no.

Lavi siguió observando. Empezó a debatirse la idea de si Kanda era mestizo, una mezcla entre un japonés y alguna persona europea. Ya que por sus ojos y estatura, parecía alardear de no ser puramente asiático. Había empezado a notar cada una de las expresiones de Kanda. Vio el cómo casi todo lo que Yuu ocultaba bajo la alfombra se podía comunicar por sus ojos, y a veces por sus labios.

Lavi llegó al punto de ver los prolijos músculos del abdomen de Kanda, y verse con más ansias de tocarlos a simplemente sentir la pizca de envidia común, cuando se sabe que una persona tiene algo que uno quisiera. Y luego, ya no solo lo vio, empezó a escucharlo, a redescubrirlo, a volver a pensar en aspectos sabidos de antemano, pero ignorados con el tiempo.

Pensó en silencios, conversaciones, miradas, costumbres, mañas, similitudes, diferencias, creencias; hasta el sentido del humor.

No se dio cuenta de cuán bajo había caído, hasta que Emilia interceptó a Kanda, y le confesó sus sentimientos.

Obviamente ella fue rechazada, pero Lavi se la había pasado obsesionado con la apariencia de la chica. Que era rubia como Alma, que ella parecía no querer rendirse con Kanda, que… _«¿Y si al final, sí?»._

Se le había salido en esos tiempos, sin querer, el: _«Me alegro que la rechazaste. No creo que harían buena pareja»._

Pero con eso todo se derrumbó, ya que pensó que él tampoco era el indicado, y cuando se sintió incómodo con su propio rechazo, no tuvo más que admitirlo; Kanda le gustaba. No sabía bien cuando comenzó, pero todo era enteramente su culpa. Kanda no había movido un dedo, solo le hizo consciente de unos sentimientos dados por muertos, y… listo ahí estaba. Era como la trampa de una araña. Es la mosca quien se estrella con ella; la araña en sí pocas veces caza de forma activa y… estaba entrando en pánico.

A nueva cuenta con un dramatismo habitual, y esta vez remarcado con un poco de desesperación real gritó:

—Panda, siempre fui yo el del seppuku, no sé qué voy a hacer.

—Oh, por favor, ¿podrías callarte?

Lavi miró la cajonería de la cocina, las paredes, la puerta, el… reloj; e ideó un plan, y luego descartó aquello que fue planeado.

* * *

*Si bien Eros -Cupido- es el Dios del amor, Anteros es el Dios del amor correspondido y el vengador del amor no correspondido. Aunque... igual pueden omitir a Anteros y su supuesta venganza, y poner que Eros simplemente decidió ser un mal tipo y... jugar con la gente -así en un caso raro donde existan-, ya que para mí Eros tenía un verdadero humor negro y pesado, jajaja. No creo tener gran conocimiento de mitología, cabe que existan fallas en mi información.

* * *

Ya lo dije, no hay dramas, aquí todo es tranquilo y hasta a veces tonto y sin sentido, mis disculpas a los decepcionados, pero… en caso de que quieran algo más… ¿pesado? Les doy vía a leer mis otras historias, jajaja, claro, si quieren, jajaja.


	5. Primer, primerísima confesión

_**Primera, primerísima confesión**_

* * *

—Verás…

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Lavi a falta de valentía, miraba sus zapatos. Los miraba con detenimiento tal que uno podía tener la impresión de que en verdad había algo interesante en ellos. Aunque claro, eso le pasaría a un ser que no estuviera cansado e irritado por la interrupción de su sueño, tal y como Kanda. Yuu quien parecía contar los segundos de mudes estúpida, y lo veía desde su ventana con expresión acusatoria.

Lavi en ese momento juraba que estaba en el banquillo del acusado, y que Kanda era Juez, fiscal y —para colmo— su verdugo; y sí, él no tenía derecho a siquiera un abogado. Oh, diablos, en serio que estaba perdido.

—¿Verás qué, idiota?

—Uhm…

Kanda estrechó los ojos, rebosaba ira. Y Lavi pese a no mirarlo ya supuso su expresión. La sabía casi de memoria y es más ya podía adivinar los actos próximos a venir. Por ejemplo, pronto vendría un insulto —uno que por cierto ya se dio— luego vendría un improperio hacia todo lo existente —y sí, en ese preciso momento eso ya estaba pasando— y por último…

—¡No cierres tu ventana! Tengo algo que decirte.

—Te has quedado mudo por cinco minutos.

—Lo sé, pero estoy buscando las palabras.

—¿Palabras de qué?

Lavi en ese momento abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. La irritación en el rostro de Kanda, le resultaba sumamente intimidante, y su tono de voz hasta le generaba escalofríos. Lo peor recaía en que sabía, que diciendo lo que iba a decir… todo acabaría peor.

Es más se imaginaba a Kanda tirándole —y con una puntería perfecta— a Mugen, sin asco, desde la ventana. O que Kanda se tirara desde el segundo piso, de alguna forma cayera de pie, y luego lo destazara por idiota. O… que simplemente le mandara al demonio, cerrara la ventana y le diera a entender que el tren ya se había ido hace tiempo, y que él fue un estúpido que rechazó el boleto, pese a tener la sala VIP.

De una forma extraña, sentía más rechazo por la última opción. Botó un suspiro, esto era tan estúpido, tan fuera de lugar, tan…

—¿Y vas a decirlo o no?

—Lo diré, solo… dame… tiempo.

—Vete con tu tiempo a la mierda y déjame dormir.

—Es que si no lo digo ahora, no lo diré nunca.

—Entonces no lo digas jamás.

Lavi arrugó la boca en ese preciso momento, y Kanda conjunto a él frunció el entrecejo. Kanda no lo entendía, Lavi estaba a nada de sumar el enfado a la mezcla vertiginosa de emociones del día. Odiaba esto…

—De acuerdo, ¿me vas a escuchar?

La rabia creciente en las facciones de Kanda le ordenaban que suelte la sopa en ese preciso momento, o sino, habría serias consecuencias. Unas horribles y sin rastro de clemencia. Que por más que haya sentimientos y ese tipo de sandeces, Yuu no tenía compasión en nadie, jamás, mucho menos cuando él estaba enojado.

—La cosa es que lo estaba pensando desde que me lo dijiste. Al principio no te tomé en serio, o en realidad lo hice y no me importó lo que estaba pasando, ni… tus sentimientos. —Como Lavi estaba hablando prácticamente a sus zapatos, no se dio cuenta que el silencio era pesado y… traía malas noticias consigo—. Pero, bueno como ya sabes luego me pareció raro el que te gustase, porque me parecía simplemente imposible. Es que el solo imaginarme ¿Tú estando conmigo? ¿Qué tú quisieses eso? No sabía si me daba risa o si tan solo me perturbaba, ya que tu carácter siguió siendo asqueroso en todo momento.

Tras acabar de decir esas palabras, la ventana se cerró… fuerte, Lavi hasta creía que un pedazo de vidrio estaba cayendo desde la habitación de Kanda. Con eso no le tocó más que lanzar un suspiro y suponer que se le había ido la lengua, o que Yuu ya se había cansado de él y su palabrería que llevaba a todos lados menos al verdadero punto, o que…

La puerta principal se abrió, y por ella salió Kanda. Tenía Mugen en las manos.

Lavi con la sola imagen dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, estúpidamente tropezó con sus pies y calló redondo al suelo. Al parecer el fiscal había malversado las pruebas, el juez ya dio su sentencia y el verdugo estaba ahí para iniciar su ejecución. El escenario era simplemente horrible.

—Oye, no, Yuu así no se supone que serían las cosas.

—¿Cómo más querías que sean? Has venido a estas horas a burlarte de mí.

—¿Burlarme de ti? Yo no lo estoy haciendo, estoy intentando decirte algo y para ello estoy creando un camino.

—¿Querías que te mate? Porque esa petición te salió muy bien.

—No… —Mugen con presteza se puso a la par de la piel de su cuello—. Yuu esto me está dando miedo, saca el arma de mi garganta y hablemos como gente civilizada.

—Vete ahora, porque te juro que sino…

Lavi levantó en ese momento sus brazos en son de paz. Estaba rebatiendo entre la opción de darle una patada en la pierna a Yuu y hacerle perder el equilibrio, para así sacarlo de encima, o… rogar; rogar por un poquito de compasión.

—No me puedo ir ahora, porque luego no me atreveré a hacer lo mismo.

—Te he dicho que…

—Yuu, no me voy a ir.

—Entonces suéltalo. Te doy tres segundos.

—¡Es muy poco!

—Uno.

—Está bien, está bien, yo… como que… creo…

—Dos.

Por la forma en que el tiempo estaba jugando en su contra y… la reticencia de sí mismo para decir lo que debía, en el siguiente segundo se quedó totalmente en blanco. Sin saber orquestar ni una palabra coherente, siquiera una que se escuchase realmente.

—Y tres. Se acabó.

—¡No seas así! —El lenguaje corporal de Kanda, le decía que si bien no habría secuelas mortuorias, sí que le daría una paliza que le dolería mucho, pero mucho—. Yo… —Tomó un poco de aire—. Me gustas.

* * *

Cosa dulce de mi vida... me volví a trancar contigo~

* * *

¿Primera cosa a decir? Este era el primer episodio planeado, me siento feliz de haberlo hecho, ya que en teoría siempre me gustó hacer algo así. En segundo lugar... como dije antes me volví a trancar, es que esto es muy happy y no hay nada que quiera lograr con la historia, pero... bueno, es pasatiempo, y escribiré algo cada que tenga ganas de algo dulce, solo... primero cerraré lo lindo y lo que tiene que cerrarse y luego escribiré por ocio, cada que quiera azucar de la pareja -pocas veces, pero... igual, lo necesito, jajaja-.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
